


An Offering of Love

by spicyarnor



Series: The Prince And His Bodyguard [15]
Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: It was a hot summer night, and Olivier found himself lying awake suddenly some time after midnight, wrapped up in the entire silk bed sheet. Blearily, he blinked sleep from his eyes and looked across the bed to see Mueller, illuminated by the bright moonlight, completely naked and uncovered next to him, facing away.Oh...His eyes were drawn from the faint visible edge of his jaw, down the back of his neck to his broad, muscular shoulders, over the beautifully illuminated sloping curve of his back and butt, then along his slightly bent legs. What a sight to wake up to... He thanked his sleeping self for stealing all the covers despite the unnecessary heat waking him up, then slid out of them and slinked down to the end of the bed. Such a body deserved adoration...





	An Offering of Love

It was a hot summer night, and Olivier found himself lying awake suddenly some time after midnight, wrapped up in the entire silk bed sheet. Blearily, he blinked sleep from his eyes and looked across the bed to see Mueller, illuminated by the bright moonlight, completely naked and uncovered next to him, facing away.

_Oh..._ His eyes were drawn from the faint visible edge of his jaw, down the back of his neck to his broad, muscular shoulders, over the beautifully illuminated sloping curve of his back and butt, then along his slightly bent legs. What a sight to wake up to... He thanked his sleeping self for stealing all the covers despite the unnecessary heat waking him up, then slid out of them and slinked down to the end of the bed. Such a body deserved adoration...

Olivier delicately held Mueller's foot in his fingertips, and laid a soft line of kisses up the back edge of his foot, behind his ankle. The taut tendon moved ever so slightly under his lips, and he took this as appreciation of his praise, humming to himself very softly as he continued the line up the back of his calf. He smiled as he continued kissing, imagining the musical vibrations of his love and affection sinking in to Mueller's skin with every moment his lips touched him. _Ah,_ this wonderful man surely did not get enough thanks for all he did, for all he was, for every beautiful inch of his body...

His lips reached the soft skin on the underside of Mueller's knee and he couldn't help but flick out his tongue and feel the tender softness there, such a contrast to the hard muscle of his calves. He felt a slight twitch underneath his mouth but Mueller's even breathing showed he was still asleep, his body unconsciously responding to his prince's humble offering of love.

_Mmm,_ he hummed with a soft sigh, making his way slowly up his thigh. Occasional hairs tickled his lips and as he neared the edge of his butt he found his praise swelling to a chorus, kissing with firmer but still reverently gentle passion, unable to help but suck the skin gently as he made his way over the firm, thick curve of his butt cheek. Oh, this part of Mueller certainly did not get enough appreciation, soft skin covering firm, tight muscle, and it was all Olivier could do to hold himself back from giving a light _nip_...

Instead, he gently cupped the cheek in his palm, feeling it against his skin even as his lips left it for his waist. His hand trailed upwards along Mueller's side as he kissed, humming lowly, firm kisses with hints of tongue, up the slope of Mueller's back, right along the spine... As he moved upwards, he curved his own body alongside Mueller's, keeping a slight distance between them... Ah, but it would be so good to embrace Mueller in his arms... But he restrained himself and kissed up Mueller's neck, hand running gently over his shoulder. The soft hair at the base of his neck felt good against his nose and cheek, full of the weak sandalwood scent of his shampoo mixed with light sweat from the warm night's rest.

Ah, Mueller was _perfect,_ Olivier thought with sensual excitement and sheer appreciation for the familiarity, for the opportunity to be so close to him at such a vulnerable moment, in such a natural way -- he gently brushed back a few stray hairs on the side of his head and kissed lightly at Mueller's soft earlobe, and unable to resist the urge, he nibbled up the edge of the hard cartilage curve of his ear, brushing the tip of his tongue along with it --

A loud intake of breath came suddenly, and Mueller's body tensed beneath him.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was tense; irritated and reluctant -- but Olivier had a plan for this. He curved his body up against his, skin flush against skin. It felt like a wonderful relief, and he slipped his arm under Mueller's and around his chest, holding him close, fingers threading into the soft hairs there. His neglected arousal brushed against his backside, sending tingling jolts of comforting pleasure through Olivier's stomach and thighs... Ah, but his own body's eager reaction was certainly just another form of worship as well, he thought with a smile.

"Mmm..." he hummed, nose brushing against Mueller's ear as he held him, "my love, did I wake you? I apologize... I simply woke to see you alone like this and couldn't help but wish to pour my affection into your beautiful, lonely form."

Mueller had stiffened against him a moment earlier, but he relaxed just a bit at his embrace. He could imagine the poor man's face, trying to be angry with him but unable to fully succeed. What a struggle it must be, being Mueller.

"...By kissing up my entire body while I was clearly asleep?"

Olivier smiled widely, closing his eyes. So Mueller had been awake for most of this, but let him do it anyway? Oh, he was winning over the man's heart more and more each day - he was sure that if Mueller woke up he would have immediately attempted to stop him, hence the delicate touch.

"Yes," he admitted, laying a soft kiss behind Mueller's ear, then another halfway down his neck. Mueller relaxed slightly at this, and Olivier ran his hand down his chest, over the shape of his abs, feeling the muscles tense at his touch. "Then maybe back down as well."

_"Olivier,"_ came the strained reply through gritted teeth, but the prince only chuckled against his lips as he kissed down the slope of Mueller's shoulder, brushing his hand back up his stomach.

War was complicated, but love - love he could clearly win, with eager hands that had long since memorized every surface of his lover's body, and quick, skilled mouth and tongue that danced across the soft, warm canvas like a master's paintbrush. Still humming softly, he kissed down Mueller's so very muscular upper arm, stroking his hand up his chest delicately, and softly circling a nipple with his thumb.

Mueller's breathing was soft but slightly labored. Was he going to give in and accept Olivier's love and attention? The poor man was always so conflicted -perhaps a bit of extra persuasion could put his mind at ease...

Olivier rose to his knees, looking down at Mueller, and gently pushed him onto his back, touching his shoulder. The brunette looked back up at him - he was frowning disapprovingly, but as Olivier's eyes traced down his body, from beautiful masculine face to muscular collarbones, over his sculpted chest and torso of the kind artists trained lifetimes in hopes to immortalize and men trained for decades to attain, and past his slim hips, he could see that Mueller, despite his resistance, was clearly aroused.

Olivier straddled him, knees lightly touching his hips and hands by his shoulders, looking down at him with a loving, knowing smile.

"You _woke me up_ ," he groaned, looking away. "Of course it's like that."

"True," Olivier conceded, then threaded his hand up gently over the side of Mueller's face and ear, and into his messy hair. Mueller looked up at him, allowing the gentle gesture but still wearing a look of annoyance. "But are you certain that's the only reason?"

Olivier didn't wait for a response before pressing his lips to Mueller's and kissing him with a gentle, loving passion. Mueller was caught slightly off guard and the prince found it very easy to slip his tongue past his lips, teasing him with gentle flicks. As he kissed him, he stroked his fingers through Mueller's hair and ran his other hand down his neck and shoulder with a firm, sensuous touch. To his great relief, Mueller let out a long, heavy breath through his nose and relaxed beneath him, letting Olivier kiss him more deeply. Oh, as indomitable a man as the Vander scion was, he was truly so incredibly weak to the prince's clever tongue on his. Olivier spiraled his tongue around the tip of Mueller's, grabbing gently at his thick chest, sliding two of his fingers around a nipple, and with a slightly grumbling groan Mueller kissed him back, tongue moving against Olivier's and setting a flutter of excitement loose inside his chest.

Very pleased, Olivier made a soft sound of appreciation into his mouth, kissing him passionately as Mueller gently returned the gesture, pushing his tongue tentatively into Olivier's mouth. Olivier sucked on it for a few moments, then broke for air. He brought his hand back out of Mueller's hair and onto his cheek, gently caressing his face, smiling at him with open mouth and eyes, face flushed. "Isn't this far better than any dream you could be having?"

"You're impossible," Mueller grumbled, eyes cast aside, watching Olivier's long fingers stroke his face.

"Ah, but anything is possible," the blonde said with a sigh of pleasure, laying a string of soft kisses along his jawline then moving down his neck, licking a soft arc into the indentation between his collarbones, then looking up directly into Mueller's eyes. "I have you, after all."

Mueller held his breath, mouth opening with a soft, complicated expression. Despite his still slightly furrowed brow, emotion showed through, with a hint of something resembling longing. Oh, if his words had touched Mueller's heart, what a joy that would be. Olivier smiled before pressing his lips to his chest, softly groping at his firm, impressive pecs as he trailed his lips and tongue in spiraling twists down towards a nipple.

_Ah,_ here Mueller was perfect too, the delicious fruits of his training so very hard to ignore. Olivier licked a loose circle around his nipple, spiraling slowly inwards, the soft skin of his areola tightening underneath his mouth as he flicked his tongue gently over the nub. He placed his lips fully over the nipple and began to suck, slowly and sensuously, a delicate, pious offering to the man he loved. He brought his lips together over the nipple and gently tugged upwards, and the soft breathy hint of a groan that came from Mueller's lips at this was the sweetest reward. He squeezed at the firm muscle as he continued to lavish his chest with attention, his right hand rolling Mueller's other nipple between his fingertips with a careful pressure that was neither gentle nor firm, and coaxed a soft rumble that vibrated through Mueller's chest.

A calloused hand came to rest on Olivier's back, fingers sliding into his long hair. The prince's heart beat a little faster at this and he smirked in satisfaction, eyes closed as he gave the nipple a firm, long suck, tongue flicking over the tip. Mueller was breathing much heavier now, and his fingers tightened into his hair at this.

"Mm, Mueller..." Olivier purred lowly, giving one last lick to the hard nipple, then looking up at Mueller's flushed face, so very satisfied to see the man enjoying himself. "Have you decided to accept my loving embrace after all?"

"You're very... persistent," Mueller reasoned, then breathed hard as Olivier slid his hands partway down his sides, shifting his posture and giving his other nipple a welcoming lick before sucking gently at it. Mueller slid his hand down over the prince's shoulder blades at this, chest pushing upwards with his heavy breath, and Olivier gave the nipple one long, firm suck, as if he were carefully but thoroughly tasting all the nectar from a small delicate flower, sliding his hands down over the sides of Mueller's stomach. Mueller's body responded eagerly, stomach moving sensually along with the touch of Olivier's fingers, and his pilgrimage across his body not yet complete, the prince released the nipple and began kissing down Mueller's torso.

Olivier kissed always with tongue now, unable to resist tasting his lover's skin, a faint, non-descript taste that was yet somehow inexplicably only his, familiar and intoxicating. He was slightly salty from the hot night's rest, which excited the prince even more as he sensually kissed down the underside of Mueller's thick pec, sucking at the crevice between it and the muscle below.

"You're very worth the effort," Olivier said before licking a winding trail between Mueller's firm abs, fingers slowly taking in the full surface of his sides, sinewy muscle upon wide ribs tapering down to a narrow yet solid waist. His lover's stomach quivered underneath his tongue, an instinctive effort to encourage his praise, and Olivier stroked his skin lightly as he continued south, stopping to plant hot, deep, deliberate kisses across his abs and stomach along the way.

His breathing was getting quite a bit more labored now, and Olivier looked up at him to see a Mueller that was certainly no longer resisting. Face flushed, he squinted slightly as they made eye contact in some vague weak attempt at showing disapproval. It was a pathetically bad one though, as Olivier needed only to circle his tongue around Mueller's belly button and dip slightly south for him to let out a low panting sound with his next breath, staring at the prince intently.

"Every inch of you is perfect, my love," Olivier praised, brushing his fingertips over the concave curve near his hips, then dancing over the ridge of his hips themselves. He trailed his lips down to the side, reaching the edge of a hip, kissing the smooth skin there. "Every last bit of you deserves praise. You are delicious," he sucked at his hip at this, trailing his tongue along the bone, focusing all his senses on the warm pleasing texture of Mueller's skin on his tongue, his taste, his soft scent - he let his hands move lower onto his thighs, thumbs brushing inward, and Mueller let out another encouraging sound.

Mueller's erection was particularly noticeable from this angle and practically begged for attention but he resisted, spreading his thighs apart and kissing down the inside of Mueller's thigh, thick hairs brushing his face. Mueller let out a strained sound, hips moving into the touch on their own.

"I love you," Olivier said, planting a kiss right at his innermost thigh, hands curving back underneath him to grab at his butt, which felt so satisfying in his hands. "I love you," he repeated, feeling the words viscerally, placing another kiss slightly lower, nose gently nudging against his balls. He brought a hand up to cup Mueller's balls, lifting them slightly, and Mueller groaned as he kissed the smooth skin underneath, flicking his tongue out and trailing upwards, lingering there with pressure before he broke the kiss. "I love you," he said one more time, brushing his lips up over them, feather light and incredibly gentle against the sensitive skin, his hand there moving further upwards to the very base of his length, thumb hooked around it, palm lying flat against him.

"Olivier," Mueller groaned, threading his fingers through Olivier's hair, looking down at him with hazy emotion. Oh, his love and praises had reached him after all. Olivier shivered into the touch, at the realization, at the sheer open intimacy of baring his heart out like this and focusing solely on offering Mueller, the man he loved, the man who put up with him daily and risked his life to protect him, complete physical knowledge of his deepest affection.

His feelings were reaching him, and it was wonderful, and he certainly couldn't stop now. He placed a chaste kiss at the base of Mueller's beautiful length. He was so hard, head flaring out widely at the strain, so completely irresistible, and as soon as his lips made contact Olivier felt a surge of impulse. He began licking up the underside of his shaft in wide strokes, tongue moving from side to side in an effort to cover as much surface area as possible as he moved upwards. Mueller's thighs were gently twitching with anticipation, his hand in his hair loosening as he gave into the sensation, and when the tip of Olivier's tongue reached the underside of the ridge there, licking a line below his head, Mueller let out a desperate-sounding moan, fingers tightening into the prince's hair.

He looked up at Mueller, taking in the incredible image of this perfect, powerful man, glorious body illuminated softly by bright moonlight, completely giving in to his tongue's every movement, chest heaving as his heart raced. It was Mueller, his closest companion who had always been by his side; Mueller, who had built this amazing body for the sole reason of protecting him. It had been some time since that first fumbling desperate night together and yet looking at the man beneath him like this was still so overwhelming. No matter how much he touched him, how much he tasted him, he couldn't get enough. No matter how much he showed him his love there was always something _more_ \--

Olivier wrapped his hands around Mueller's shaft and spiraled his tongue around his head, pouring feeling into the motion. _"Ahhh,"_ Mueller panted in a mixture of relief and frustration, fingers tensing in his hair, thumb brushing his ear. "Olivier, _please,_ " he pleaded, and Olivier licked up over the slit, lapping up a bead of pre-cum, salty and delicious and _his_. Mueller shivered underneath him, balling a fist into the sheet, looking down at him then squeezing his eyes shut. "Please --"

"You don't want to go back to sleep?" Olivier couldn't help but tease at his begging, unable to resist the rare opportunity.

"No," he blurted quickly, panting, "Dammit Olivier I need--" The prince cut him off by taking the whole head in his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly around it. "Mmmm," Mueller groaned against tight lips, and Olivier brought a hand down to lightly cup his balls, moving them gently in the way he liked. "Ahhh..."

He gripped Mueller's shaft in one hand as he slowly worked his way down, taking more and more of Mueller into his mouth. The heat and shape of him felt so good, and he moved down until his mouth was full and he had to breathe through his nose. There was too much of Mueller to fit inside his mouth, unfortunately, but Mueller still groaned with so much satisfaction as Olivier took as much as possible, then sucked his way back up, spiraling his tongue against him as he did.

Mueller needed him badly and he supposed he'd worshipped him slowly for long enough, so Olivier brought up speed, bobbing his head up and down, sucking at him with fervent passion. Mueller's fingers moved against his head and he looked at him, mouth open, overwhelmed - Aidios above, the man was so erotic and beautiful, he was so glad his offering was bringing him so much pleasure - pre-cum leaked into his mouth as he sucked, suction pulling on Mueller hard as he brought his head up, spiraling the tip of his tongue around the head before plunging down again. The brunette groaned beneath him, making a near constant string of soft, low, pleasurable sounds; the most beautiful music that Olivier had ever heard.

Desire surged through him but he tempered it, pouring everything into pleasing Mueller. He released him for a moment, brushing his thumb lightly against the slit and coating it with sticky liquid, before bringing his mouth back down and continuing to suck, Mueller lightly bucking his hips into him.

He brought his hand down between Mueller's legs, brushing the insides of his cheeks, and Mueller looked down at him, biting his lip. "What are you --"

Olivier lightly brushed his wet thumb against Mueller's entrance, not pushing it in at all, just adding to the combination of sensations, and Mueller moaned, shuddering. He moved his finger in soft circles around the tight ring of muscle as he continued to lavish his cock with attention, other hand stroking firmly the part of his shaft his mouth couldn't reach. Mueller was in complete disarray beneath him, a beautiful mess, balling a fist into Olivier's hair, looking down at him in desire for a couple seconds at a time before throwing his head back and nearly writhing underneath him. Olivier thought he might come from just watching this, his heart and body aching.

"Olivier," Mueller moaned as the prince sucked hard on him, tongue tip running along the underside and teasing the tight string. "Oh Aidios, _Olivier_ \--"

In a sudden impulse Mueller clutched his head in both hands, and knowing this was the edge, Olivier passionately focused on the tip of his cock, tongue sliding over him as he sucked on the first couple of inches with a near religious fervor --

Mueller groaned loudly, hips moving upwards on their own as he came, shooting hot sticky liquid against the roof of Olivier's mouth. Olivier kept sucking as he came, swallowing it all up, savoring the musky bitter taste of Mueller releasing himself inside him. He watched his lover with open eyes, making beautiful faces as he was completely lost in pleasure, letting out stuttering moans. Oh, Aidios, he was so erotic, and he couldn't restrain himself any longer - he gently released Mueller's cock as he finished coming, on his knees next to him, then allowed his hand to slip down to touch himself.

"Oh, Mueller," he panted, pumping himself and immediately losing his head in the sensation, so much closer than he had thought. Mueller looked up at him, catching his breath, and as their eyes met his emotions overflowed. "Mueller, I love you--"

Mueller suddenly pulled his face down to his for a kiss, and Olivier moaned into his mouth as Mueller brought his tongue inside, kissing him deep, invading his senses. He stroked himself faster now, Mueller's fingers tightening at the back of his neck, tongue pushing roughly at him and sending hot chills down his body --

It didn't take anything more. Olivier found himself filled with hot urgency, body overwhelmed at Mueller's kiss and his own grip. Breaking the kiss and moaning against Mueller's lips he came, pleasure surging through him and flooding out in a rush onto his own hand and Mueller's chest, making a terrible mess. He braced himself on the bed with his elbow to stop from collapsing, completely spent, body pulsing with exhaustion and remnants of pleasure.

"I love you too," Mueller said earnestly against Olivier's neck, breath warm on the edge of his ear. "So much."

Olivier smiled, so happy and so suddenly tired, still holding himself carefully in an attempt to contain the rest of the mess. He kissed Mueller sweetly, humming lightly against his lips, peeking his tongue in for just a moment before pushing himself up to go find something to clean up with.

He found some wipes in his nightstand and cleaned them both up, then laid down close to Mueller, looking into his eyes in a satisfied, loving haze. Mueller smiled at him -- oh, he was so beautiful when he really smiled, his tense yet delicate features softening into an expression of happiness others rarely saw -- a vision of love just for him. He sighed, exhausted and lovestruck, and Mueller wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Olivier relaxed against him, returning the embrace, resting his leg against Mueller's and running his toes against his warm foot.

Mueller kissed at his neck, slowly, letting out warm puffs of tired breath. Olivier sighed, so happy, so glad for Mueller's honest display of affection.

"You're going to let me sleep the rest of the night, aren't you," Mueller said quietly, close to his ear.

"Of course," the prince smiled, touching his face.

"Good," Mueller replied, pressing his lips gently to his. The kiss was long and gentle and slow, soft brushing of lips as they parted and came back together, tongues gently touching, drawn-out and dreamlike as Olivier began drifting into the space between sleep and waking.

"Good night," Mueller said as he broke the kiss, relaxing fully with the prince still kept close in his arms.

"Good night, my love," Olivier replied, closing his eyes and falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I prompted myself for this and thought it would be a drabble... Welp...
> 
> Original prompt: Olivier kissing up the length of Mueller's body from the back of his ankle and calf, up the curve of his back and finally nibbling at his ear. Mueller doesn't know whether he's more hot and bothered or annoyed by this, especially since it woke him out of a dead sleep
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos or something, otherwise I kinda assume I'm just that weirdo who posts super explicit kiseki smut to AO3. ...Okay, I kind of am, but you know. If that's a thing people appreciate, I like to know.


End file.
